


to you, in ten thousand years

by carrotycake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, But not too much don't worry, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Spoilers, Voltron Season 3 Spoilers, is this the first hira x allura fic out there??, someone please join me i'm so alone on this boat, this fic contains consumption of nunvil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotycake/pseuds/carrotycake
Summary: "She doesn’t think she’ll be allowed to see Allura again. A soldier, and a princess? Not likely. She didn’t think about it when Allura’s lips were pressed against hers because she didn’t /want/ to think about it."In which Hira loves someone out of her reach, and alternate realities bring back painful memories for Allura.





	to you, in ten thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've looked everywhere and can't find any other Hira x Allura content so I'm presuming this is the first one?? aaaahh
> 
> me @ voltron: why do u make me love the bad ladies
> 
> if you do happen to stumble across some sweet sweet hirallura (hillura? allhira?) content, please please send it my way. find me @ carrotycake on tumblr. i'm desperate

 

_ Our reality, 10,000 years ago  _

 

It’s funny, Hira thinks. She’s served in the Altean army for four years now, and this is her first official invite to the palace where King Alfor stays. It’s not everyday a lowly soldier like her gets to visit the grand castle, that’s for sure. Her and her squadmates are being honoured for their bravery in assisting the Paladins of Voltron in a recent battle. Voltron itself is more than enough to take care of things, but her unit had been in charge of recon and many civilians would have died if not for their efforts in evacuating and relocating them. Plus there’s always a few stragglers from the bigger battles left on the ground. In all her four years of service, Hira had never experienced a battle quite like it. 

She’d heard rumours of Voltron’s power, of course, they all had - but to see it firsthand? That was something else. It was easily the size of a large building, and had the raw power of more than thirty Altean starships combined. Its very presence was enough to quell most disputes on planets where it was needed (though not in the case of Hira’s most recent battle). It was an inspiration to them all, at the very least.

There’s a knock at the door, dragging Hira out of her reverie. The door slides open after a few seconds to reveal one of the servants assigned to her squad for the duration of their stay.

“Lieutenant Hira! The King is ready to see you now. There will be a short ceremony to recognise you and your squad’s efforts before the banquet.”

Nodding, she straightens the collar of her dress uniform and sighs as she looked in the mirror. It’s no-where near as grand as the opulence of the castle, but it’s all she has on military pay.

“Thank you - Turon, was it?”

The young servant nods with a slight bow, smiling.

“Yes, Lieutenant. If you’re ready, I’ll take you to him.”

 

* * *

 

It is a long walk through the palace corridors to get to the throne room. Hira, being the commanding officer of their small squad, enters the room first, her unit of seven other Alteans following closely behind her.

They’re all announced individually by name, and presented with medals of honour from the King as thanks for their assistance. Hira notes, distantly, the four other paladins standing with the King as equals. What an honour, she thinks, to be in their presence. Behind the King is presumably his advisor and friend, Coran - whom Hira has heard more than a few amusing tales about in the barracks. And, observing the proceedings from the side, a younger woman who Hira can only presume is the princess.

Hira has never seen the princess in person, either - to be honest, little is known about the princess outside of the royal family except a name: Allura. Hira is pretty certain the princess is of a similar age, but any other information ends there. Altean culture frowns upon gossip, and intruding into the lives of the royal family is distinctly taboo.

That doesn’t mean she can’t, well,  _ admire _ the princess from afar. This might be her only chance to see people like Allura, after all. Who knows what the rest of her military career would bring? And the princess really was beautiful. Like her mother, the sadly deceased queen, she has long, silvery hair in curls past her waist. It makes Hira, with her choppy, military-reg haircut feel self-conscious at the very least, and at the very worst make her want to run her hands through the silver locks. Hira swallows nervously as Allura turns her head, making direct eye contact as if to say ‘I know what you’re thinking’. Hira wants the ground to swallow her up and she blinks, returning her attention to the king and his speech. She knows she is blushing, can feel the markings on her cheeks glow hotter than usual.  _ Don’t be stupid, Hira. You and the princess? No quiznaking way. _

Later, she’ll put it down to embarrassment and the overwhelming scenario of being in a room with the paladins themselves. But that’s a lie, and she’s not the only one who knows that.

Hira and her unit are introduced to the paladins upon receiving their medals, and Hira is glad of this because it gives her an opening to think about something else  _ other  _ than the Princess. They all look older than she remembers from the vids, but then she reminds herself that the paladins of Voltron have been paladins for as long as she’s been alive.

She manages to remember to bow and smile and nod, her military formalities kicking in. The ceremony passes with a blur, and Hira can scarcely remember shaking hands with all the paladins. One paladin admired the scar on her neck she had gained during the fight - “Shows you’ve got some grit”, whilst Alfor himself nods proudly when she told him how she had grown up hearing of Voltron’s power and influence.

“That’s the real battle,” Alfor says, kindly. “Hopefully one day, the name of Voltron will be enough to stop the universe from fighting and going to war.”

She nods, at that, her chest swelling with pride. “Yes, sir.”

Alfor smiles. “You and your unit did well today. Off the record, if it wasn’t for your recon I think the whole operation may have been a disaster, casualties-wise. As it is, no civilians were harmed.”

“Just doing my job, sir.” But she can’t help standing up a little taller at the praise.

“A job you did well, Lieut- Ah, Allura!”  _ What? No…  _ “Allura, allow me to introduce you properly to Lieutenant Hira.”

The king was welcoming over his daughter, who had been conversing with Coran and some of Hira’s squad. She smiles politely at Hira as she approaches, and Hira attempts a fumbling bow.

“Your highness,” she says, staring resolutely at a point somewhere beyond Allura’s forehead, not trusting her face to betray itself again.

The princess gives a short nod in acknowledgment. “Lieutenant,” she says, the barest hint of a smirk gracing her features. “I hope my father isn’t boring you with all of his old war stories.”

The king pretends to look indignant, and for a second Hira believes him, before his features soften and he chuckles. “The lieutenant and I were simply discussing the recent battle, daughter.”

Bright blue eyes turn on Hira’s. “Is that so? Your team performed admirably, Lieutenant. You should be proud.”

Hira nods modestly. “They’re the best soldiers I know. Regardless of their commander, they would have carried out their orders to the letter.”

“You underestimate your influence on them, Lieutenant,” Allura smiles. “In a short conversation, I learned that they all hold you in the highest regard. And from what I’ve seen, I’m inclined to believe them.”

Hira isn’t sure what to make of this information, so she bows hurriedly and blushes like a schoolgirl instead, naturally. She would pick the battlefield over this any day.

“I - thank you, your highness. That means a lot to me.”

The call comes for dinner to be served, and Allura politely excuses herself from the conversation. Hira watches her strike up a conversation with the Green Paladin and wonders how a mortal being could be so perfect.

 

* * *

 

Hira has never been to a formal banquet before. She grew up on a small farm on a nearby Altean colony moon, and whilst food hadn’t been scarce, it was well-rationed, a simple life. After that, it had been bland, monotonous army rations. Her pallette had become pretty well accustomed to - well, boring food, to put it lightly.

Blaytz, the Blue Paladin, seems to sense her unease upon entering the dining room. He guides each member of her unit to their seats, making sure they have enough to drink and are sitting next to someone they don’t know, whether it be Paladin or royalty.

“We’re all equal here,” he chuckles merrily, clapping her on the shoulder so hard that her knees almost buckle.

He then steers her to a seat right next to the princess herself, and Hira suddenly thinks that Blaytz’s plan is a big mistake and really, there’s nothing wrong with sitting in rank, right? But her squadmates are already enjoying themselves as they get seated and  _ quiznak,  _ Allura has noticed her hesitation and is smirking and she doesn’t have a choice now.

"Enjoying the festivities?” Allura asks, perfectly pleasant, as Hira sits. Thankful for the opening, Hira nods.

“Yes, your highness,” she says, “Your father has been very welcoming, we - we didn’t expect anything like this.”

The princess shrugs, casually. “You did save his life. We couldn’t have done it without the assistance of your squad. It’s the least we could do.”

Hira smiles. “‘We?’”

Allura quirks an eyebrow. “I fly the castleship, Lieutenant. What did you think I do all day otherwise, take a nap?”

_ Quiznak. _

“Your highness, I - I had no idea,” Hira stammers, “In all honesty, the paladins and the royal family are...well, a mystery to the rest of us.”

Allura’s face is passive for a few seconds, and Hira quietly frets that she’s blown it for herself, before the princess giggles, and waves a hand dismissively.

"Oh, don’t worry about it,” she grins, “I didn’t expect you to know. Not many people know that it’s me who flies it nowadays, not when there’s probably more experienced pilots and staff out there. I...enjoy seeing people’s reactions. I apologise if I gave you a fright.”

Hira breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s cruel, princess.”

“Please, call me Allura. You know, you’re the first soldier I’ve met in person, Lieutanant.”

“Is that so? I guess you haven’t ever needed to, if you’re flying the ship. And, uh, it’s just Hira. To you.”

Their conversation continued in a similar manner for the rest of the evening. Hira was surprised by the princess’s intelligence - she had studied a mixture of engineering and piloting at one of Altea’s top universities, though in her own words, she had been learning how to fly the Castle since she was a child. Her mother had done it before her, and when her mother passed on after a short illness, it was now Allura’s responsibility.

In turn, Hira told Allura all about her inter-planetary exploits with the Altean armed forces, about her squadmates, the things she’d seen. They discussed in detail their most recent mission - the one Hira was being commended for - and Hira was surprised how easily the conversation flowed. She had always presumed that princesses were, in general, stuck-up, haughty, rude. Allura seemed kind, and genuine. She really did care about the people she helped to protect.

 

* * *

 

“So what you’re really saying is - only you can fly the ship? Like you yourself, just you?” Hira was several glasses of nunvil into the evening and was enjoying herself immensely. Allura, she had noted, had matched her for drinks, but was acting considerably less - well, excitable than Hira. However, there was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes that hadn’t been there at the beginning of the evening. It gave Hira more confidence than was strictly appropriate amongst the royal family - who were, technically, in the chain of command, and therefore Hira’s superiors - but she wasn’t sure that she cared at this point.

Allura nods enthusiastically at the question. “Yes! My father has programmed the ship’s controls to match my biorhythms exactly. I think it’s a countermeasure to prevent anyone from being able to steal the Castle in the event of an attack.”

“But couldn’t that be used against you? I mean like,” Hira frowned, trying to get her thoughts in order, “What if you got, say, kidnapped, or injured or something. Wouldn’t the ship then be grounded? N-not that I’m saying you’re likely to be kidnapped, or anything.”

“Hmm,” Allura swirls the liquid in her glass around thoughtfully, “I suppose that’s so. But I’m well protected within the castleship itself, so such an event would be very unlikely in the first place.”

“And besides,” she adds, indignantly, “I can look after myself.”

Hira blushes, though she’s not sure why. Maybe it was the mere thought of Allura in physical combat (oh _ boy) _ , or the fact that the meal ended long ago and at some point (though she can’t quite remember exactly) she must have dragged her chair closer in order to listen to the princess, and they’re now sitting inches apart. Deep in conversation, the illusion shatters when Hira’s second-in-command, Sasha, taps her on the shoulder and announces that the squad are going to bed.

“Oh! It’s later than I thought.”

“So it is.” Allura stands and Hira watches as she slides into the role of diplomat once again, bidding farewell to the other soldiers and guests that are leaving. Hira knows she should leave as well, should retire for the night and take whatever confusing thoughts she’s currently having about the princess to bed with her. Perhaps a good night’s sleep, and then they’ll be gone in the morning.

Allura, though, has other plans and when Hira stands to go with her unit - her tolerance is high enough that she doesn’t wobble on her feet, at least - the princess flashes her a Look. She leans in, lips almost grazing Hira’s ear, and whispers, “Stay. I want to show you something.”

Her eyes say ‘follow my lead’ and Hira, even without four glasses of nunvil, isn’t inclined to disagree. Hira tells Sasha to go on without her, she’s got something to discuss with the princess, she’ll be there in a minute. Sasha merely raises an eyebrow, then, face clearly flushed with consumption of nunvil, makes an obscene gesture with her fingers, tongue sticking out rudely.

Panicking, Hira bats her away. “Shut your quiznak, I’ll be there soon.” Luckily, Allura nor any of the other guests seemed to have noticed the altercation, but Hira can see her soldiers giggling to themselves as they exit the dining room.

Allura, meanwhile, returns to her side. “Goodnight, father!” she calls over to the king, and he comes over to embrace his daughter. “I’m just going to give the Lieutenant here a quick tour of the castle, she’ll walk me back to my room.”

Alfor smiles, though he looks distracted - Hira, even as a newcomer, could see the tension between the paladins as they sat at the dinner table together. She hadn’t missed the Black Paladin’s obvious disdain to Hira and her unit being allowed to sit at the same table, despite being obviously outranked by the king and the princess.

“Goodnight, daughter. Please, try not to get the poor Lieutenant too lost. We’ll need her and her squad again, for sure.”

“I’ll survive, your highness.” Hira bows, thanking Alfor once again for the recognition. As he turns away, Hira looks at Allura, questioning, and she merely shakes her head. They then bid farewell to the rest of the guests - Coran watches them with narrowed eyes - before slipping away.

“Where are we going?” Hira asks, anticipation bubbling in her chest. Allura merely winks, sending flutters through Hira’s stomach.

She leads them down several winding corridors, until Hira is thoroughly disorientated. Reaching a set of double doors, Allura types a code into the keypad and they slide open, revealing a small balcony. It doesn’t look like much, at first, but then Allura tugs on Hira’s hand and leads her to the railing. From their vantage point, it feels like the whole of Altea is spread out in front of them, and Hira gasps softly at the sheer beauty of it. Both of Altea’s moons were visible, and she imagines that if she squints, she can see home on the other side of the larger one. Allura catches her watching, and squeezes her hand gently. Hira jumps, forgetting that she hadn’t yet let go of the princess.

“What are you looking at?”

“Home.”

“Ah. Colony girl?”

“Something like that,” Hira smiles, softly. She points to a small, glowing spot on the larger moon. “That’s the nearest town to our farm. When I was away at training, I used to imagine that if I looked up, Mom and Ma would be looking back at me.” She snorts. “Seems silly now.”

“Are they - still alive? Your parents?” Allura stares up at the moons, apparently lost in thought. The silver light emanating from the orbiting space stations reflects in her eyes, glassy with emotion.

“Ha. Yeah, very much so. They both complain that I don’t call often enough, that I don’t get enough time off, that I’m being overworked.”

Allura snorts softly. “And are they correct?”

Hira nods. “On all counts, probably. But the more I tell them about my job, the more I know they’ll worry. I suspect no mother wants to know about their only daughter’s constant near-death experiences.”

“So you keep silent instead?”

“Something like that.”

Hira is tired of talking about her mothers. She suspects it may be the nunvil, but something is stirring in her gut, a feeling that she can’t quite put aside. The situation is making her heart beat unusually fast, and she clenches and unclenches her fists a few times as she grips the balcony railings.

The princess, unnoticing, continues her observation of the landscape, apparently oblivious to Hira’s discomfort.

“My mother was the same,” she begins, and Hira turns to look at her properly, really look, as Allura speaks. “Always worrying, always fretting. Sometimes I just wanted to run around and be free to do what I wanted, you know? It was my father’s idea to let me learn how to pilot the ship, as Mother had before, but she herself was totally against it. I’m- I was just a girl. Too young to go to battle, my mother said.”

There’s a strand of silver hair that has escaped from Allura’s hairpiece, and Hira resists the urge to tuck it back into place.

“And yet here you are,” she says instead, not taking her eyes off of the princess.

Allura’s posture, as rigid as any royal, slumps a little. “Yes. Well, she’s dead now. My father and I had to move on without her,” she says, bitterly. Knuckles white, she grips the ballustrade with some force, glancing away from Hira.

Hira isn’t sure how the overture will be received, but she tries it anyway. She places a tentative hand over Allura’s shaking ones, brushing her thumb over Allura’s knuckles. If there was a line, she has definitely crossed it, but at this point she doesn’t care.

“It’s alright,” she murmurs, “You can be angry. It’s okay.”

Allura glances sharply at Hira’s hand, and then up at her. The look in her eyes suggests that Hira has made the right choice, and she latches on to any expression of hope she can find reflected back at her.

“I’m not allowed to be angry,” Allura says, but makes no motion to remove Hira’s hand from on top of her own.

“Sure you are. You’re only Altean, like the rest of us. You’re allowed to feel things as strongly as anyone else. The universe, pardon my Galra, doesn’t give a shit whether you’re born royal or not.”

A strange, bubbling noise bursts from Allura’s mouth and she claps both hands over her mouth before Hira realises that she’s  _ laughing.  _ Not even a polite giggle, but full-on hysterical, breathless laughter.

“Uh...Allura? Are you alright?”

Allura takes a few minutes to regain her composure, nodding silently and clutching onto the handrail for support. “I’m - I’ve never been better, Hira,” she grins. “No-one has ever spoken as honestly to me before as you have. It’s - refreshing.”

“Refreshing, huh?”  _ Definitely the nunvil speaking,  _ she thinks, but she doesn’t discourage her thoughts.

The princess turns to face her properly, face still a little flushed from laughing. “Absolutely! I need to see more of you just so you can be brutally honest again.” Hira stiffens, and Allura seems to appreciate the implications of what she just said. “Ah - I mean-”

There’s a fine line between the right thing to do, and the  _ right thing to do _ , and Hira is struggling to balance between the two. She should laugh off the princess’s remarks, reassure her that she doesn’t mean anything by it. Hira has always been very good at following rules, that much is for certain.

And yet she wouldn’t be standing here, alive, relatively unscathed, from their recent fight, if she hadn’t used her initiative to adapt the rules to her understanding when needed. And she needs - well, she isn’t sure what she needs right now.

“I would…” Hira swallows, her mouth suddenly dry, “I would like that a lot, your highness.”

Allura blinks, and Hira can see the galaxy reflected in her eyes for a short second.

“It’s - Allura. To you.”

“Oh! Oh. Yes, of course.”

The moment has gone, Hira thinks, and she turns away, runs a hand through her short hair. She isn’t sure what’s happening, what to say, she’s so confused - and then a hand wraps itself around her wrist, and she looks down to see Allura staring back at her with an intensity that belies her short stature.

“I’m-”

Allura looks how Hira feels, terrified and unsure of how she got in this position. The hand around Hira’s wrist tells her  _ please, don’t go  _ and the face looking up at her says  _ I like you  _ and Hira doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a marvel as Allura in all her young years.

Without thinking, she reaches out and brushes that loose strand of hair behind one of Allura’s pointed ears. Her hand lingers, waits longer than it should, and she’s about to draw it back when Allura reaches up and intertwines her fingers around Hira’s.

Now Allura has both of Hira’s hands in her grasp, and Hira doesn’t ever want to let go. She uses this to her advantage and tugs a little, drawing the princess closer. Inches apart, Hira notes the blush across Allura’s nose and the way the pink markings on her cheeks glow. With anticipation? Hira isn’t sure.

“Allura, can I - ? I mean, is it okay if I-”

Her unfinished question is answered by Allura reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing her hard on the mouth, and Hira’s heart almost stops in shock. She responds with equal enthusiasm, electricity buzzing through her veins, her fingertips. Their noses bump together awkwardly, but Hira is so wrapped up in the feel of Allura’s lips on hers that she barely notices.

“I-I’ll take that as a yes, then,” she stammers, once they break apart to take a breath. They both look at each other for a second in disbelief -  _ holy quiznak, the princess just kissed me -  _ before giggling nervously. Hira takes advantage of the momentary silence by leaning in again and capturing Allura’s lips in her own, softer this time.

The kiss is slower but Hira’s heart is going to beat right out of her chest if she’s not careful. Allura must feel it too, because she pulls away and gazes up at Hira in amusement. She pulls a hand out of Hira’s and places it on Hira’s chest, quizzically. If anything, that causes her heart to beat faster and Hira closes her eyes in embarrassment.

“This is your fault,” she mutters, looking down at Allura with a bemused smile.

“It’s cute,” Allura replies, taking one of Hira’s hands and placing it over her own, racing, heart.

“You’re cute.”

The words are out of Hira’s mouth before she can stop them. Allura gasps, and pulls away in what Hira hopes is mock-annoyance, arms folded. “I am  _ not. _ ”

She grins. “Yeah, you are. Look at you.” Reaching over, she caresses Allura’s face, before tilting her chin up so she could lean down and kiss her again. “See? Very cute.”

The princess merely rolls her eyes, and Hira can tell she isn’t mad, not really. She’s about to kiss Allura again, ancients know she wants to, but the doors to the balcony slide open as she leans in and they jump apart.

“Oh! Princess, you’re here! It’s late, you know, you should really be getting a good night’s rest now that you’re piloting.” It was Coran, the king’s advisor and friend, and Hira feels her soul just about leave her body. She doesn’t know how much he saw, but the slight crease in between his eyebrows tells her that he saw enough. Allura nods hurriedly, not making eye contact with her.

“Yes, of course. I- the time must have slipped away from us. The lieutenant was just wanting some fresh air and I thought it might be best if we had some privacy, in case she was unwell.”

Hira nodded mutely along, not trusting her voice to betray her.

Coran frowns. “Of course, your highness. But you’d best come along now. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Allura throws Hira an apologetic glance. “It was - wonderful meeting you, Lieutenant. I hope we have the chance to meet again.”

Hira swallows a lump in her throat. “Likewise, your highness.” She bows, and it feels wrong, and she knows she’s wrong.

The balcony doors slide shut with their departure, leaving Hira alone with her thoughts and the warm summer air. Briefly, she touches her lips, Allura’s kiss lingering longer than it should.

She doesn’t think she’ll be allowed to see Allura again. A soldier, and a princess? Not likely. She didn’t think about it when Allura’s lips were pressed against hers because she didn’t  _ want  _ to think about it. The reality, of course, hits her harder than any blows she ever experienced during combat.

“Maybe, in another life…” she mutters, and turns to head back inside.

  
  
*

* * *

*

_ A different reality, present day _

 

“Empress…” The woman breathes, with a reverence Allura has only heard once before in her short life. And that was ten thousand years ago, now, but it still feels like yesterday.

The woman standing in front of her wears a different uniform, a different rank, than Allura remembers, and yet everything is the same and Allura is standing back amongst her father and the paladins of old, watching a young lieutenant receive an award for assisting them. She remembers the quiet blush that crossed the soldier’s face upon seeing her for the first time, the way she tripped over her words and looked at her like she was the sun.

This woman isn’t Hira, but she is. She’s Altean, and Allura almost forgets that her people have been wiped out and her planet destroyed. She never saw Hira again after that day, never learned what happened to Hira, but it’s been ten thousand years and even Alteans don’t live that long.

This woman still looks at Allura like she is the sun, but Allura is reminded that she is not an empress, she’s a princess - barely - and this isn’t the reality where Hira kissed her on a secluded balcony back home on the Castle. This isn’t the reality where Allura disappeared for ten thousand years and came back to find her home and her people destroyed, but it also isn’t the reality where she fell hard over the course of one evening for a soldier, a soldier she never saw again.

_ This  _ Hira looks older than  _ her  _ Hira, and something is off with the way the commander describes how the Altean empire has blossomed under ‘her’ leadership, the Galra Uprising crushed. Her Hira spoke of peace, but not like this.

_ This isn’t how it was supposed to be _ , she thinks.

The Hira she knew is long dead. But the feelings she once had? Not so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Advantages of writing fic about side characters with no dedicated wiki page (at the time of writing, anyway) = unlimited opportunities to make up a backstory! I'm in no way asserting this as canon or anything, there's nothing worse than when someone takes a fanon thing and insists that All Other Bits Of Fan Content Must Adhere to it, you know? So anyway, do what you want. 
> 
> I found Hira particularly hard to characterise because we see so little of her, so I did my best. In this reality, she's a bit of an awkward dork who is easily flustered around pretty girls, but wants to do the right thing and is professional and calm on the battlefield.
> 
> I realise that this story is pretty angsty, but don't worry, this is the most motivated I've been in Years so I defo plan on writing more for these two! Hopefully next time it will be happier :3
> 
> (also lmao @ me for using attack on titan as a ref for the title. fuckin nerd.)
> 
> Anyways, hit me up on my tumblr (same username) if u wanna yell about these two with me, I'm 100% here for that!


End file.
